


Подорожник

by modest_evil



Series: Деираэн До’агар [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, References to Lovecraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: В преддверие Хэллоуина на меня нападает настроение писать небольшие зарисовки о случайных встречах. И тут, как говорится, всё совпало: горячо любимые персонажи из двух разных DnD кампейнов, тёплая каминная атмосфера, лавкрафитанская хтонь бонусом.По таймлайну история могла произойти где-то незадолго до встречи Тордена с Роландом и Сэмом, когда он путешествовал один после того как обнаружил дозор Роланды в руинах. (Упоминалось в https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094300/chapters/57995641 )
Series: Деираэн До’агар [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737397





	Подорожник

Был ранний вечер, когда я вошёл в таверну. С виду её можно было расценивать как местный кабак, а не постоялый двор, но что поделать, если путешественники - отчаянный смелый народ в наше время.  
Не снимая ни оружия ни капюшона, я подошёл к стойке и сговорился о ночлеге. Также, я намеревался присмотреть стол в более тёмной части зала, но самый уютный отвечавший моему вкусу был уже занят. Пришлось довольствоваться соседним. В последнее время мне часто приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть вместо того, чтоб бывать довольным от того, чего мне желалось.  
Я устроился в полумраке с кружкой кипятка, опёршись спиной о стену и насыпая в воду травы из своих запасов. Расточительство, но местное сено под видом чая меня мало интересовало. Как и местная публика, исключая разве что незнакомца занявшего милый мне стол, и я принялся ждать ужина, разглядывая его сквозь завихрения пара над моей кружкой.  
Не знаю, что привлекло моё внимание к нему. Фигура в тёмном плаще, капюшон так и не откинут, несмотря на то, что в помещении он находился всяко дольше меня. Из-под капюшона шёл дымок. Я пригляделся: нет, не показалось. Он сидел нога на ногу и курил трубку, а когда отложил её на стол, рука из-под плаща блеснула металлом.  
Суетливо подскочил трактирщик о чём-то его спросить. Было ощутимо, что владелец заведения робеет и лебезит перед странным гостем.  
Незнакомец встал, снял плащ и подхватив что-то из-под стола вышел на середину зала, где было побольше света и уже выставили низенькую скамейку, оглядев которую он только кивнул.  
Это оказался драгонборн. Я встречал представителей данной расы, но конкретно таких раньше не видел: шести футов ростом, но так изящно сложен, что я затруднился бы определить парень это или девушка. Между тем, про себя продолжал называть его "он". Чешуя на свету выблёскивала золотом.  
Драгонборн слегка поклонился, сел на скамейку и принялся настраивать странного вида инструмент чем-то напоминавший исключительно жадную лютню, возжелавшую себе больше, больше, ещё больше струн, и получившую желаемое. Мне с моего места показалось, что струн как минимум больше, чем у малой арфы.  
Хм. Значит он будет петь. Артист за это время пробежался когтями по струнам, удовлетворённо кивнул, разместил инструмент на бедре (я отметил вес этой странной лютни) и начал рассказ мягким тягучим речитативом.  
Он рассказывал про колдунью Терезу, связавшуюся с неподвластными ни ей ни кому либо ещё силами, способными переворачивать ход вещей и низвергать миры в Бездну, про то, какой она была сильной и целеустремлённой, и как её силы духа хватило на то, чтобы переродиться. Это похоже было на страшную сказку, где Тереза была прекрасной принцессой и злой мачехой в одном лице, учитывая, что повредить ткань реальности ей всё таки не удалось. Рассказ закончился, оставив во мне какую-то пустоту, только тихий аккомпанемент струн продолжал звучать, завершая тему.  
Публика восприняла выступление благосклонно.  
\- Песню! - то и дело зазвучало по залу.  
\- Спойте, прошу вас, - попросил трактирщик, поднося исполнителю кувшин, от которого тот отмахнулся.  
\- Простите, я не пою. - драгонборн извиняюще улыбнулся, делая это красиво, но всё равно страшновато. - Но я могу рассказать вам ещё что-нибудь.  
\- Тогда давай про выпивку!  
Мелодия аккомпанемента стала более бодрой, но рассказ о весёлом монахе, любившем выпить получился каким-то грустным. Публика не возмущалась и спокойно отпустила исполнителя не требуя добавки. Драгонборн вернулся в свой тёмный угол и принялся набивать трубку.  
Я продолжал наблюдать за ним сам не зная почему, пока не встретился со взглядом его чёрных глаз. Никто из нас не смутился от такого вопиющего нарушения личного пространства. Он слегка кивнул и я, приняв приглашение, пересел за его стол.  
Артист раскурил трубку и обратил своё внимание ко мне.  
После замысловатого незнакомого мне пасса в сопровождении нескольких слов шёпотом на столе между нами появился маленький бокал в форме цветка колокольчика на тонкой ножке, который мой собеседник незамедлительно наполнил из своей фляги.  
\- Угостишься?  
Жидкость была невероятно интенсивного зелёного цвета, прозрачной и очень летучей, до меня донёсся тёрпкий чем-то знакомый запах.  
\- Я не настаиваю. - Незнакомец подхватил миниатюрный бокал двумя пальцами и выпил залпом. Рюмку на стол он не вернул - она исчезла.  
\- Это настойка горькой полыни. Будешь?  
Я всё ещё колебался, но кивнул. Он наколдовал ещё один бокал, налил. Подождал пока я продышусь.  
Настойка была очень крепкой, но я сделал над собой усилие, чтоб сосредоточиться на бокале, пока тот не развеялся. Красивая магия, элегантная, возможно не особо полезная, но должны же существовать в мире вещи исключительно для отрады души.  
Он наблюдал за мной едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Мало кто соглашается выпить со мной. Настой слишком крепкий. Как твоё имя?  
\- Торден - наконец смог выдохнуть я.  
\- Я Тилль. Я вижу, что ты - святой человек, Торден. Но имя это не твоё.  
Холодок пробежал у меня по затылку.  
\- Не переживай, я не буду допытываться, мне нет дела до причин. Но если захочешь мне рассказать что-нибудь, буду рад выслушать.  
\- Прости, я неразговорчив. И обычно не лезу в чужие дела, но ты меня слишком заинтриговал.  
\- И чем же? Ответы на вопросы - уже беседа. Возможно, это то, чего мне недостаёт сегодня.  
\- У тебя очень странная лютня. И странные сказки.  
\- Я вообще странный. Это бандура - он кивнул на свой инструмент. - А сказки... Мне кажется они реальнее, чем я сам. - Шёпот его звучал скорее доверительно, чем драмматично.  
\- Почему именно горькая полынь?  
\- Она как моя жизнь...  
\- Горькая, крепкая и редкая?  
\- Можно и так сказать, ты хорошо меня понимаешь. Тебя гложет что-то, мне кажется то же, что и меня.  
Не сказать, чтобы я слишком удивился, но посмотрел на него внимательно, не особо веря в то, что он и правда читает всё это с моего лица. Хотя я давно не общался ни с кем настолько близко.  
\- Ты назвал меня святым человеком, что ты имел в виду?  
\- Ты понял меня, жрец.  
Я опешил. Но не успел возразить или выразить негодование, так как нам принесли еду.  
\- Ты тоже?  
\- Нет. Но мы с тобой много схожи в другом.  
Мясо было горячим и мягким, но повар явно экономил на специях. Я порылся в поясной сумке и нашёл таки мешочек с солью и травами. Заправил пищу и оставил на столе. Тилль последовал моему примеру, поблагодарил кивком и продолжил:  
\- Как и у тебя, у меня нет семьи. Как и твоя моя отдала меня богу. Я предал свою невесту. Ну или она считает, что я её предал...  
\- Но у меня не было невесты...  
\- Да, тут мы различны. Это ты считаешь, что ты её предал. Но самое общее: у нас нет дома. Нам обоим некуда возвращаться.  
Это было неожиданно больно, как удар под дых. Оказывается, все спелёнутые и запрятанные поглубже чувства, что я не так давно испытал на пепелище дозора Роланды, всё ещё были при мне. Жгли, ворочались и требовали себя пережить.  
Я вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Доедали мы молча.  
\- Твоя история про монаха, она должна была быть весёлой, но получилась больше печальной, - перевёл я тему.  
\- Он был весёлым, но мало прожил. Мы недолго были знакомы.  
\- Так вот что ты имел в виду говоря, что истории реальней тебя.  
\- И да и нет. Я собираю истории, истории находят меня. Иногда мне кажется, что они собирают меня в целое.  
\- Извини, я не добавлю к твоему багажу. Не хочу ворошить прошлое, даже мысленно возвращаться туда откуда я родом.  
\- Понимаю. Мы с тобой, Торден, оба скитальцы без рода без племени. Только воспоминания о прошлом причиняют тебе боль. А я... не помню откуда я родом. Мне некуда возвращаться потому что я не знаю - куда. - Его шёпот стал горячным, но почти неслышимым. Он наклонился над столом, заглядывая мне в глаза, но казалось смотрел в самую душу...  
\- Тебе больно от того, что ты помнишь. Мне - от того, что я что-то упускаю. Я каждый раз теряю себя заново.  
Теперь он казался мне абсолютным безумцем, во мне боролись два чувства: одно требовало держаться от него подальше, другое хотело успокоить и ободрить заблудшего. "Так зарождается суть священника" - подумалось вдруг.  
Тилль встал, замотался в плащ, расплатился с трактирщиком.  
\- Я ещё покурю на пороге. Не выйдешь со мной?  
От чего было бы не выйти. Он подхватил свои сумки и мы направились вовне.  
Дверь таверны выходила ровно на запад и красный диск солнца не успевшего ещё до конца скрыться резанул по глазам выбив слёзы. Опускались багровые сумерки.  
\- Куда же ты на ночь глядя?  
\- Не знаю, - просто пожал плечами Тилль. - Я хотел кое-что сказать тебе на прощание. Наедине. - Он наклонился ближе и понизил голос. - Единственное, в чём я точно уверен сейчас: есть и другие миры кроме этого. Знай это, Торден, помни.  
Он протянул мне четырёхпалую лапу, блестевшую червонным золотом в закате и я пожал её, большую, горячую, без единой мозоли. (Похоже, на своей, как там бишь её, бандуре он играл одними когтями). Закинув на плечи сумки, драгонборн подмигнул мне, разжёг каким-то пассом трубку, в которой судя по запаху был не табак, и попыхивая зашагал в закат.  
Я смотрел ему вслед ожидая пока он скроется за горизонтом. Сворачивать здесь было некуда, но мой случайный знакомый... исчез. Не в тенях, не в порыве ветра, не во вспышке портала, пустыня была бескрайней и спокойной как никогда. Может, он и правда с очередным шагом ушёл куда-то... в другие миры?  
Проморгавшись, я вернулся в таверну, где царил полумрак, допил свой настой на травах и поднялся в комнату, оплаченную до утра. Я не люблю путешествовать днём, и собирлася выйти ещё затемно, но сейчас чувствовал себя уставшим и опустошённым. А ещё мне было о чём подумать.

Проснулся я намного позже рассвета, но как ни странно, не был этим разочарован. Привычные сборы не заняли много времени.  
Завтрак был неплох, а моё внутреннее состояние из глухой тоски стало каким-то отстранённо-ровным. Решив попытать счастья в пополнении запаса бренди (на дне серебряной фляги плескались жалкие остатки) я подошёл к трактирщику, но тот опередил меня с вопросом:  
\- Хочешь спросить про барда?  
Я собирался поинтересоваться между делом, но неужели это так видно по моему лицу?  
\- А вы знаете кто он?  
\- Подорожник. Мы зовём его так. Он появляется время от времени. Заходит к нам, всегда что-нибудь расскажет, заказывает еду, пьёт только своё, никогда не остаётся на ночь. Платит золотом.  
\- Золотом? - почему-то этот факт из всей череды удивил меня больше всего.  
\- Да, золотом. Я было пытался не брать денег, но он настаивал или подбрасывал это своё золото в кассу. Магией. Его здесь знают, но никогда не ждут - нет никакой системы, бывало приходил несколько раз в месяц, а то больше года не появлялся. Нечасто кстати к нему подсаживаются выпить.  
\- Так я теперь местная знаменитость? - я забеспокоился, но тщательно придал своему тону побольше скучающего безразличия.  
\- Отнюдь. Понимаешь, парень, о нём не говорят. Если кто-то с ним пересёкся - это ничьё дело, и лучше туда не встревать. Он зрит в корень. В душу. На самое дно. Рассказывает истории, а где, думаешь, он их берёт? Но если он заглянул в тебя - он забрал что-то, унёс, снял с души и тебе станет легче. Я скажу тебе один раз: он - Бродящий Меж Миров, но мы здесь зовём его Подорожником.  
Я стоял и молча переваривал услышанное, вспоминал отголоски легенд, которыми зачитывался давным давно. Так вот значит с какой мистической сущностью свела меня дорога. Трактирщик меж тем не унимался:  
\- Ты смотрю парень молодой, даже юный, да, знаю я вас-эльфов, по глазам вижу, но судьба тебя совсем не баловала. Тебе ведь снятся кошмары?  
\- Всем снятся, - рассеянно бросил я.  
\- Значит перестанут. - трактирщик хлопнул меня по плечу и добродушно-серьёзно усмехнулся в усы.  
Бренди в таверне не нашлось.

В следующее полнолуние мне приснился Тилль. Мы снова прощались возле таверны как тогда, только слова послания от него были другими:  
\- Твои шрамы здесь, - его когти тыльной стороной почти коснулись моего лица, но погладил он воздух вдоль шрама на левой щеке, - они не имеют значения. Но шрамы, которые у тебя здесь, - когти остановились напротив сердца и оно пропустило удар, - они прекрасны... Никто не осудит тебя сильнее, чем ты сам. Отпусти.  
Он снова ушёл в закат, расстворившись на пол пути до горизонта. Ушёл куда-то в другой мир.  
Я проснулся и обнаружил себя в слезах, как будто только что провожал его взглядом против заходящего солнца. Но прямо мне в лицо смотрела луна.


End file.
